


X-Men Evolution: Getting the Teacher

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Kitty Pryde has some fun with Storm.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	X-Men Evolution: Getting the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/X-Men-Evolution-Getting-the-Teacher-784260128#)  
>  [ ** Summary: ** ](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/X-Men-Evolution-Getting-the-Teacher-784260128#)  
>    
>    
>  Kitty Pryde has some fun with Storm.  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>    
> 

Ororo Munroe, codenamed ‘Storm’ for her control over the weather, was seated at her desk in one of the classrooms at the X-Mansion/Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters from looking over a report detailing the results for how some of her pupils performed in the latest Danger Room session.

Known for her calm personality and regal manner, Storm was a beautiful African-American woman with a tall and curvaceous figure. She possessed long and wavy white hair worn freely down her back and her blue eyes reflected her calm attitude well. 

At the moment, she wore her casual clothes consisting of a white blouse, a long purple skirt with reddish purple shredded ends, and tan open-toed sandals. Combined with her aura of regality and natural beauty, the outfit and her position at the desk looking over the report, she looked both authoritative and in control

Which made her an all too tempting target for one Katherine ‘Kitty’ Pryde.

Phasing in through the chalkboard behind her professor, Kitty grinned as she reached out and let her fingers phase through Ororo’s skirt. It gave the professor an odd sensation that had her gasp and utter, “What is- URGH!”

She grunted as Kitty suddenly pulled back on her pink granny panties. Before the woman could fully process what was happening, Kitty extending her phasing to Storm and shouted “YOINK” while leaping back.

“Aaagghh!” Gritting her teeth as her panties dug into her crack, Professor Munroe’s hands desperately tried to grab at her desk and then her chair to stop herself from being pulled away. Her current intangibility made those attempts futile though.

As Kitty phased back through the chalkboard, Ororo found her butt colliding with it instead of going through. That wasn’t something she immediately gave thought to though. Instead, slumped back on the floor, she shook her head and then tried to get up.

Key word being ‘tried.’

Instead, she found herself wincing as she felt another tug on her underwear. Turning around, she muttered, “What in the world is…” She stopped though when she saw that her panties had been phased into the wall, trapping her in place. A scowl began to form on her face as she realized what was happening. “KATHERINE ANNE PRYDE!”

On the other side of the wall, which was another classroom, Kitty snickered as she heard her professor yell. “Hehehe, oh man, this is already so much fun.” Phasing her hands back through the wall, Kitty grabbed onto Ororo’s blouse and skirt. Using her powers, she effortlessly removed the garments from the woman, making her shriek.

“EEEEK!” As her panties and white bra were left completely exposed, the white-haired woman covered herself with her arms and blushed, unaware of Kitty’s hands grabbing her panties on the other side again. “Katherine, you-oooouuuOOWWCH!” What she had been about to say was cut off as her panties were pulled again, chafing her crack and making her butt clench.

And much to her growing surprise, her panties started moving up the wall

“Uuuurrrgghhh! Oh, this, guuuhhrrggh, is no-AHT good!” she grunted out as her rising panties rapidly forced her up into a standing position.

On the other side of the wall, Kitty was smiling wickedly as she said, “Alright, time to REALLY stretch these things.” Tugging them out some more, Kitty then grabbed onto the now wider leg holes. Taking in deep breath, Kitty gave it her all and PULLED with all her might.

“GAAAAAAGGGGHHHHOOOOOWWWWW!” Storm screamed as her round, toned buttocks were split by her underwear, cracking burning from the friction as she pressed her back to the chalkboard. The long, hard pull on her underwear that she was enduring then started to become a series of strong and painful jerks. “EeeeYOWWW, GYYYRRGGHHH, AAGGHHH!” Eyes going upward, she yelled out, “Aaahhhhoowww, make it staaaAAAHHOOOWWP!”

Instead of stopping, it proceeded to get worse.

She could suddenly feel panties beginning to rise even higher up the chalkboard behind her. “Oh no… No no no nnnaaaaggghhh!” And of course, she was lifted up with them, cotton sinking further between her buttocks as she was slowly put into a hanging wedgie. “Gyyyhhrrrgghh, how-OWW is she getIINNGGH me up this hi-HIIIYYEEE?!” she wondered aloud, squealing and desperately pushing her feet and hands against the chalkboard in pointless attempt at finding support to lessen her wedgie as she rose up higher, panties wrecking her butt and painfully tight around her groin.

On the other side of the wall, Kitty stood on a chair. From that chair, she’d been able to wrap Storm’s panties, now several feet longer than they used to be, around the rack above the chalkboard that a projection screen would normally be pulled down from.

Right now, though, it was being used as part of a pulley system as Kitty hopped off of the chair and onto the desk for better leverage before beginning to tug and pull harder. She could hear Storm banging and kicking on the wall as the woman shouted in agony from the chafing she was getting.

Stretching the length of pink cotton down to the desk, Kitty phased the fabric into it and left it there. Hands now free, she brushed them off against her shirt as she stood up and looked at her work. Her smile was one of satisfaction at what she saw. “Oh yeah, these things are nice and stretched. But, like, I feel like something’s missing.”

It took her a few moments to figure it out, but she knew exactly what was missing once she caught sight of the long, wooden ruler beside the chalk.

“Oh yeah, heheh, almost forgot one of my fav parts.” she said while getting down from the desk.

On the other side of the wall, Ororo bit her limp and let out a long whimper as she tried without success to lift herself up higher by pushing on the wall in the hopes of climbing out of her panties. It was pointless though, and she soon gasped as she her appendages slipped on the chalkboard again and she was left in her hanging wedgie. 

And she felt her butt getting phased into the wall. “What the… What are you doing now?!” she shouted through the wall, Kitty not bothering to give a response. Well, not a verbal one anyway.

Instead, she felt one of Kitty’s hands give her butt a little pat and shuddered from the contact against the exposed skin. With her panties now covering even less than a thong would after the stretching they gotten and her butt now stuck in the wall, her rear was completely exposed and helpless.

So, she really shouldn’t have been surprised when she felt something wooden painfully strike across her bared buttocks with an audible **THWACK!**

Her mouth opened wide as she let out a high pitched, “YEEEEOOOOWWWW!” Her eyes were wide with terror as she realized what was happening now. “Please, no! Not a-” ***THWACK*** “OOOWWWW! Not a spanking!” she begged.

The only response that her plea got as another **THWACK!**

“GYAAHHOWWW!” Storm began wiggling and squirming, but it was no use, and her bottom was soon receiving spank after spank in rapid succession.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

Storm shrieked as her bottom burned and stung until finally, in desperation and panic, she yelled out, “NO PUNISHMENT IF YOU STOP RIGHT NOOOOOWWWWW!” To Ororo’s immense relief, she didn’t feel another swat on her butt and she sighed in in relief.

On the other side of the wall, Kitty, after setting down the ruler she’d been using, took out her phone. Lining it up just right, she got the perfect picture of Professor Munroe’s freshly spanked bottom, streaks of angry red crisscrossing the cheeks. 

Saving the picture, she proceeded to push Storm’s butt back to the other side of the wall, drawing a whimper from the woman.

It was a couple of minutes later when Storm, after realizing that Kitty had probably gone back to her room, wished that she had included Kitty getting her down from the wall on the deal she’d made because now she was stuck like this until her panties ripped or someone showed up to the classroom.

And really not wanting to deal with the latter situation, she began bouncing herself in her wedgie with a series of downward kicks, letting out squeaks and whimpers with each one.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml784260128']=[] 


End file.
